


i don't know if i'm gonna see you again

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/M, fluff!, spot the tyler the creator references in this ndkashdkshd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: it's 1945, and alexander arcady is off at war. hazel wong can't take the fear growing in her heart.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	i don't know if i'm gonna see you again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the mmu discord server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+mmu+discord+server).



> have some fluff, yeah?

Hazel Wong considered herself an optimist. But on the 1st of September, 1939, when her boyfriend Alexander Arcady walked out in his RAF uniform, tears glittering in his different coloured eyes, she lost all hope. 

She had monitored the post obsessively for the past 6 years, dreading the day she got the letter from the government regretting to inform her that he'd been killed in action. But, to her relief, it never came. 

It was the 2nd of September, 1945. It had been 6 years and a day since she had last seen Alexander in person. She was 25 now, and he would be too. If he was even still alive. There was a rap on the front door, and she went to open it. 

A slender man stood there. He was blonde, and had one blue eye and one brown one. He towered over her, probably by a foot or so. He smiled, and it was like static shot through Hazel. The feeling she felt when she first met Alexander was right at the tips of her fingers. Her hands started shaking. 

"Alexander?"

He had a healed scar on his face, but it was him. George Mukherjee stood behind him with his brother, Harold. Bertie Wells was by their side, and so was Alfred Cheng. Hazel swallowed a particularly painful lump that came up in her throat. 

They were all there, and they were all okay. George, Harold, Bertie and Alfred, who she all considered her older brothers. And Alexander, the love of her life. He was there, and she could touch him, and she could kiss him, and they could be together again-

"Hazel?" She looked into his eyes, his beautiful eyes, and she pulled him down by his collar into a deep, deep kiss. 

"Hey, love." She whispered, brushing his hair out of his face. 

"I didn't think it would be possible, but it's like you're even more beautiful than you were 6 years ago when I first left." he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"Says you! You're even taller now, and you're so handsome. Even more than you were before."

He grinned. It was that same toothy, boyish grin that Hazel had fallen in love with all those years ago. 

"You flatter, love."

They spent hours catching up. From the kisses in between conversations to the pictures Hazel took and promised to show to their kids, she couldn't have been happier. Alexander handed her a letter. 

"On the occasion that I died, I would've asked for them to send that letter to you. Open it later, love."

Alexander was fast asleep, and he was out cold. He probably hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in 6 years. She took the letter and opened it gently. 

"Hey, love. Keep your head up. If you're reading this, I'm either dead or back at home with you. You know, you live in my dreams. Any time I close my eyes, you're there, a flawless picture of beauty. I wonder if you look both ways before you cross my mind for the thousandth time. I think about what you said to me before I left almost all the time. "Can I get a final kiss, Alexander? And could you make it last forever?" If it was up to me, we'd still be embracing whilst Daisy and Amina pretended to throw up. You've always been insecure and it never made sense to me. How could one as flawlessly beautiful as you be insecure? George is looking over my shoulder as I write this. He says Cupid hit me with precision, and I have to agree. I love you, Hazel Wong. If I'm alive as you read this, maybe you'll be Hazel Arcady in a few years. Maybe that final kiss can last forever.

Love, Alexander."

Hazel swallowed as Alexander sleepily opened his heterochromic eyes. "Reading the letter?"

She nodded. 

"I really thought I was going to die, Hazel. Just after I finished writing that, we got gassed. Bertie almost died. George nearly had to amputate his arm."

Hazel couldn't stop the tears from falling. Alexander sat up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and she leaned into his touch. 

"Kiss me, Alexander. And please do make it last forever." He tipped her head up and kissed her softly.


End file.
